Nowhere Left To Run
by CorrieFan8081
Summary: You better run, run from the devil. The end is nearing and the devil has finally run out of places to hide.


_**A short take on what I think will happen tonight in the Corrie Live! All reviews appreciated :-)**_

* * *

Callum clasped his hand over Sarah's mouth- muting her desperate screams for someone to help her. He was sick of the whole bloody Platt family and had warned them all what was coming if they didn't give him that cold hard £20,000 in cash. They hadn't and Sarah had decided to try and trick him. Nobody messed with Callum, no-one.

"Help!" Sarah screamed, her voice muffled and hoarse. "Get off! Help!" She shouted, desperate to shake her ex and her sister-in-law's ex off of her. Off all of them.

Callum clutched onto her even tighter, his muscular arms smothering Sarah's throat, causing her to choke.

"Shame it's not Platty-boy I'm killin'," Callum chuckled. "If only it were."

Sarah squirmed even harder, kicking him as best she could as he fought against her.

"Let me go!" Sarah managed to wail. "Let me go!"

Callum looked at Sarah and rammed her up against the wall- squashing her face together and terrifying her. "Shut up!" He screamed, shoving his face into hers. She was breathing erratically and could hardly get a word out. He stroked her head and ran his fingers down Sarah's neck. She shuddered and tried to fight her way out. It didn't work.

Bethany crept in behind Callum and grabbed a vase that Gail had left out on the side. Sarah watched as her daughter lifted the vase and smashed Callum over the head with it. He fell slowly along with the shards, landing to the floor with a thud as the thick pools of blood gathered from his head and the patterned pottery scattered across the carpet.

Sarah gasped and reached for her daughter. "Oh my god," Sarah whispered. "We've killed 'im."

Bethany shook her head and reached for Callum's pulse. "He can't be," she said. His pulse was faint and she wasn't sure if the thumping feeling was coming from her own heart- about to beat out of her chest all together.

"He is dead Mum." Bethany cried. "What do we do?!"

Sarah began trembling. "Oh god. The garage!" She began. "We need to hide it- quick-come on!"

Sarah pulled Callum's body through the back garden and into the side door of the garage. They both were shaking, petrified that they had committed murder.

They stared at each-other in the darkness of the garage. Mother and daughter, unable to breath as the man they had wanted dead for weeks lay in front of them.

"Okay. Let's wrap him in them sheets," Sarah said, shakily grabbing a white dust sheet and attempting to cover Callum in it. Bethany could hardly stand. She was fifteen and she was a murder. It made her feel sick.

The light flicked on in the garage and David and Kylie rushed in. Kylie clasped her hand over her mouth- unable to hide the retching noises as Callum lay on the cold ground.

"He's dead, in't he?" David asked, looking between the women in the room. They all nodded. "Okay. Someone help me with this sheet and we'll bury him down there," David said, gesturing to the huge man-hole in the floor.

The others gulped down the vomit they could feel in the back of their throats.

David grabbed hold of Callum's jacket, lifting his enemy's lifeless body to put him in the sheet and dispose of his body. Callum's eyes sprung open and he grabbed hold of David- trying to pull him down with him.

"Think I'd go that easy?" Callum screamed. "You were wrong!"

"David, careful!" Kylie and Sarah yelled.

"Get off him Callum!" Bethany wailed.

"You're sick!" David yelled back as Callum tried to pull him down the man-hole with him. "Go to hell!" David roared before giving Callum an almighty shove; he plummeted, straight down the hole to the bottom. His snarl stopped and so had his heart. The devil had tormented for the last time. The Platt's edged closer to the hole and saw Callum- heavily bleeding on the ground.

"He's finally run outta places to run," Bethany gasped.

"We all 'ave," Sarah replied, numb from what she had seen.


End file.
